Dulce chocolate
by Happy Wonka's Chocolate
Summary: AU / Ella lo sabía. Y era una mujer. Cosa que le dificultaba mucho el trabajo, puesto que a pesar de su ruda personalidad, su verdadero ser era una señorita tímida que pensaba en todas y cada una de las palabras que su boca soltaría o de las acciones que sus manos realizarían. Sí, Mikasa Ackerman no estaba hecha para enamorarse tan inocentemente de alguien así.


**Dulce chocolate**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Este manga/anime, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados a Hajime Isayama, su respectivo autor.

**Notas de la autora:**

Soy un caso patético de la humanidad poniéndole nombre a mis fanfics, así que lo siento por el título ridículo. Bueno, según he visto, esta pareja es tan poco conocida y querida como una hoja de papel arrugada (?). Aún así, a su autora aquí presente le gusta y mucho No importa si no tengo reviews o si me insultan de acá hasta pudrirme en el infierno, simplemente la escribo y va con dedicatoria:

Para mi fiel lectora, buena amiga y maldita desgraciada que me arruina la vida con tonterías: La Fuyuuya 007 c':

**Posdata para los que llegaron hasta aquí: **

Universo alterno donde no serán más que dos amigos de la infancia en un mundo normal.

* * *

— ¿Qué rayos tratas de decir, Mikasa?

Murmuró un muy mal humorado Eren, tras patear una pequeña piedra que su cruzaba en su camino y lanzarla directamente contra el poste de luz más cercano.

— Eso. El chocolate es bueno para la salud. Levanta el espíritu. Te da energía. Además, es delicioso y habla en nombre del romance.

Oh no, todavía no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de su hermana adoptiva. ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿O estaba chiflado? ¡Ella! ¡La mujer menos adecuada (bajo el criterio de Eren) para hablar con tanto empeño sobre el empalagoso chocolate!

Notaba la pasión en sus ojos y como estos brillaban cuando, al parecer, imaginaba una pequeña barra del asqueroso dulce preparado por su mejor amigo al finalizar la clase de cocina de la tarde.

— Armin… ¡Hazla entrar en razón, por Dios! ¡Se ha vuelto loca! ¡Nunca en su vida le ha gustado el chocolate y ahora sale con esto!

El castaño vociferaba a los cuatro vientos, sin importarle que la morena le lanzara duras miradas por comportarse como un pequeño idiota en medio de la calle o que, realmente, Armin estuviera satisfecho con todo lo que su amiga había dicho durante los quince minutos de trayecto hasta el parque en el que solían reunirse cada tarde, luego de la escuela.

— Pues… Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿a qué sí?

Fue lo único que respondió el rubio, recibiendo en respuesta una lata de refresco en medio de la cara y el destello del golpe que Mikasa le propinó en el estómago a su familia, por querer "pasarse de listo" respecto a la sonrisa irónica que Armin le había lanzado antes del ataque.

* * *

Un par de pasos más y estarían cerca de la banca junto a la fuente.

Armin aún se acariciaba la nariz parsimoniosamente, de arriba hacia abajo, utilizando los pulgares.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó una preocupada (Y molesta) Mikasa al más bajo, humedeciendo una toalla con el agua que emanaba en la cercanía.

— Para ser una lata vacía, Eren supo arrojármela con algo de fuerza.

Trató de reír, con bastante esfuerzo de hecho, porque el dolor punzaba en su respingada nariz como una aguja clavada en el mismo lugar.

— ¡Shh! No deberías estar riéndote de todo esto. Ya verás cuando encuentre a Eren ¡Se las voy a cobrar caro y-!

— ¡Mikasa!

La muchacha guardó silencio y su expresión enojada se desvaneció en el aire. Sentía un poco de culpabilidad al haber causado esa mueca de reproche en los labios de Armin. Un par que se movía suavemente conforme las palabras salían, una a una, y hacían vibrar aquellas cuerdas vocales que producían una melodía amena para los oídos de la chicha.

Por supuesto que, fijándose en todos esos pequeños detalles, ya había olvidado por completo los planes para hacérselas pagar a Eren.

— Mikasa, ¿estás escuchándome?

"_Eh…" _

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, impactada por las ideas que acababan de hacer "clic" dentro de su cabeza. La sacudió con rapidez, casi lanzándole al rostro la toalla mojada en la que había estado trabajando hace rato.

— Sí. Lo hacía.

Él no estaba muy convencido de eso, tal como ella no lo dijo con toda la verdad. Mas no importaba, y se encogió de hombros luego de pasar con lentitud la prenda por su rojiza y herida nariz.

Lo cierto es que desde hace varias semanas que Mikasa comenzó a comportarse un tanto… Diferente. A veces pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con Armin, al día siguiente simplemente trataba de ignorar o pasar por alto los hechos. Hasta Eren podría decir que su hermana mostraba un muy extraño interés con el par de preguntas que le realizaba sobre el joven de cabello rubio.

Ella lo sabía.

Y era una mujer. Cosa que le dificultaba mucho el trabajo, puesto que a pesar de su ruda personalidad, su verdadero ser era una señorita tímida que pensaba en todas y cada una de las palabras que su boca soltaría o de las acciones que sus manos realizarían.

Sí, Mikasa Ackerman no estaba hecha para enamorarse tan inocentemente de alguien así.

Pero, pese a todo lo que sabía…

"_Quizá esta pueda ser la oportunidad" _

La valentía que tanto la destacaba se mantenía firme y lista para atacar.

* * *

El sonido del agua golpeteando con el fondo de la fuente la distraía. La fría brisa de otoño le besaba las mejillas, sonrojándolas un poco al tener la piel tan delicada y ella recibía la toalla, sumada con las palabras de gratitud, por parte del chico a su lado.

No tenía un tema de conversación, no deseaba agobiarlo con alguna frase incoherente y parecía ser que él disfrutaba del corto lapso de silencio entre ambos. Así lo mantuvo, tanto como pudo… Cuando se percató de lo el otro estaba haciendo.

Uno de los últimos trozos de chocolate que Armin había guardado en sus bolsillos ahora yacía entre su boca, sostenido por sus dientes y a punto de ser devorado.

Eso, señores, era algo que Mikasa no permitiría con tanta facilidad.

¿Por qué?

Pues bien, sólo la mujer podría responderlo con claridad.

* * *

Todo sucedió tan rápido…

Cuando el de ojos azules intentó terminar con lo que comenzó, alguien más se le había adelantado.

Unos labios que, bastante apenado por siquiera pensarlo, podía asegurar que conocía mucho, al menos por su contorno. La cálida respiración sobre la zona agredida, que de paso borró cualquier indicio de dolor en ella. El crujir del chocolate partiéndose en dos y no a causa de sus propios dientes.

Esos mismos labios que creía conocer…

Rozando con tanta delicadeza sobre los suyos. Eran como rojos pétalos de terciopelo sobre una superficie que deseaba adquirir conocimiento sobre su textura.

¡Ah! Y él, gran tonto incompetente, que creía conocerlos.

Que únicamente soñaba y soñaba…

Mikasa se retiró con la misma rapidez que empleó para acercarse.

Lo último que el cielo en los orbes de Armin pudo captar fue la sonrisa más coqueta y espléndida que su imaginación ni siquiera alcanzaría a pintar, dibujada en los labios de una jovencita que, como danzando sobre nubes de algodón, se alejaba del alcance de sus manos.

— Gracias por tu dulce chocolate, Armin.


End file.
